A secret in June
by TrainerFangirlSmile
Summary: Kaitou Kid is back with his heists, but having been really occupied lately, he just wanted to go home and have a good (and long) sleep. Will he be able to? After all, he seemed to forget that the next day was really special. In short, this is a one-shot I did in commemoration of Kaito's birthday, hope you all enjoy.


**Hey there, guys! I came back from my large inactivity to celebrate Kaito's birthday! As always, remeber English is not my native language and please leave your reviews!**

* * *

It was a fresh Friday night of June. Everything seemed normal, the street lights made it impossible to see the stars, and the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department trying to catch Kaitou Kid.

"Jeez, don't slack off for even a day" sighed Kaito as he flew in the night sky, still hearing the curses of detective Nakamori.

Kaito was exhausted; recently, he had done about three heists in the past week, and he had also had exams, much to his dismay. But now, he couldn't wait to get home and sleep until Sunday.

"Finally" he sighed again, after seeing his home and descending on his balcony.

Usually, Kaito would have been more cautious, but he was tired, and it was also pretty late, so no one would care to look outside their windows, right? But just in case, he had made sure to quickly change his clothes, all he needed was a turn around on that cape and it was done.

He just took a quick look at the neighboring house, just to make sure no one was looking, before he made his way towards his room. Kaito had just stepped inside when he heard something.

"Kaito?" said a girl's voice "Is that you?"

Shit, thought the teenager, it's Aoko. Kaito turned around so that he could face the girl's house "Aoko? What're you doing up so late?"

"Waiting for my dad" answered the girl as if it was obvious "But it's pretty late, so I was about to go to sleep when I noticed you had returned"

"Returned?" Kaito felt cold sweat running down his back.

"Well, you didn't answer when I called you for dinner" she said "I assumed you were asleep or had gone somewhere else" she gave him a side look as she was putting on a light cardigan "Although now it seems it was the latter"

Now I've done it, thought Kaito; but he reacted quickly "What, do you believe I'm one of those guys who go out late at night? C'mon Aoko, I fell asleep and have just woken up"

Aoko's blue eyes grew in confusion "Asleep?"

"Yeah, it's been a long week after all" smiled Kaito, wishing his lie was working "I couldn't believe I had sleep for so long, so I came out to see the night sky and convince myself"

"Now now, are you a kindergarten student or what?" laughed Aoko "I can't believe you actually fell asleep and skipped dinner"

Kaito hated it when people laughed at him, but he had a soft spot for Aoko (even if he didn't want to admit it), besides, if she laughed, it meant that she had believed his lie.

"Curiously enough, I'm still tired" the boy admitted.

"Well, it really has been a long week" agreed the girl "And that last exam? It really was difficult"

"Yeah, it was... I think I'm going back to bed" said Kaito "G'night, Aoko"

"Hey, Kaito!" yelled Aoko, but sniffed as she realized how late it was and looked around hoping she hadn't woke up anyone (not that she could actually see that).

"What is it?" said Kaito, worrying that she had saw everything after all.

"It's already that late" said Aoko, maybe a bit bashful "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" answered the boy.

"Happy Birthday, Kaito" said Aoko with a smile. A smile that our protagonist wouldn't admit that had caused a strange movement in his heart.

"Well, thank you" he said simply "I'm still waiting for that cake tomorrow, alright? G'night" he said as he turned around to leave the balcony.

"Of course, good night" laughed Aoko as she also made her way towards her bedroom.

"Good thing she didn't notice" sighed Kaito as he dig in bed. In no time, he was already asleep.

Aoko hadn't moved from the balcony's door, although she was already inside her room. She took big shaggy breath, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I hope one day you'll be able to tell me the truth, Kaitou" she whispered, mostly to herself.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading guys! School's finally over for me so I hope to continue Pistrinum and release new stories I've wrote in my absence.**


End file.
